The compounds of the present invention are similar to the family of compounds LL BM123, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,167. The compounds LL-BM123 are active against a variety of microorganisms and are useful in inhibiting the growth of such bacteria.
The compounds of the present invention are also active against a variety of microorganisms. However, they differ from LL BM123 in that the present compounds do not contain the spermidine substituent, 1,5,10-triazadecane. Further, the antibacterial effects of the new compounds on specific microorganisms, together with their chemical and physical properties, differentiate them from the previously described antibacterial agents.